HAVE
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/bl/yaoi. Jangan pernah bermain api, jika tidak ingin terbakar. Jangan pernah mempermainkan Jung Yunho jika tidak ingin tersakiti. Berawal dari 3 lembar berisi kata-kata, semuanya berujung pada mimpi buruk. Oneshot.


**HAVE **

**YunJae**

**Story idea **©** Gia sirayuki**

**.**

**.**

**Anything belong of God, this story is mine , setting berubah sewaktu-waktu, kata-kata kasar dan typo bertebaran. Enjoy and Have Fun to happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To : Jung Yunho**

_Kau tahu…_

_Jika perasaan kagumku telah tandas padamu._

— _Aku ingin menikah denganmu._

**Kim Jaejoong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**16 years old, at ShinKi school**_

_**.**_

**Monday**

"Kalian tahu siapa itu Kim Jaejoong?" nada datar serta dingin dan begitu absolut itu justru membuat beberapa orang yang berdiri di samping Jung Yunho menciut. Tidak ada yang berkutik, apalagi menjawab apa yang di tanyakan namja itu.

BRAK

Semua kepala langsung tertunduk saat sebuah meja sekaligus kursi dalam ruang kelas itu terbalik dan terlempar dari tempatnya.

Yunho mendecih, "Semuanya patung tidak berguna!"

Meneguk ludahnya, salah satu orang bertindik melangkah maju. "Mungkin itu hanya orang iseng. Sudah lupakan saja Yunho-ah… hahaha."

Jung Yunho lantas menatap sosok bertindik itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"T-tentu saja. Lebih baik kita melupakannya. Kajja kita ke kantin."

Menyeringai tajam, Yunho meremas lembaran kertas putih yang berada di tangannya. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sebuah surat yang tiba-tiba tergeletak di atas mejanya, yang menjadi awal namja Jung itu mengintrogasi sebagian besar teman sekelasnya. Tapi tidak ada yang berani menjawab jika pertanyaanya di lontarkan dengan nada mematikan yang justru membuat bergidik siapapun yang mendengarnya.

**To : Jung Yunho**

_Kau tahu…_

_Kekagumanku padamu ibarat mariyuana yang mampu mengalirkan kecanduan._

_Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya._

**Kim Jaejoong**

.

.

.

**Tuesday**

Lagi-lagi sepucuk lembaran kertas yang di lipat asal itu tergeletak di atas meja Yunho. Membuat laki—laki berperawakan keras itu menggeram. Meja menjadi sasaran pemukulannya. Bahkan kursi juga patah karena di lemparnya.

Ia sudah menelusuri dan menginvestigasi sebagian besar siswa di sekolah Shin Ki tapi nihil, tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu Kim Jaejoong. Membuatnya frustasi dan marah.

Bahkan Taeyang sosok temannya yang bertindik itu juga tidak bisa di andalkan.

Lihat saja, kalau sampai Jung Yunho mengetahui siapa itu Kim Jaejoong, jangan harap bisa lepas dengan mudah.

Tidak akan pernah lolos.

**To : Jung Yunho**

_Kau tahu…_

_Kehadiranmu seperti nafas untukku._

_Hingga sedetik saja aku berhenti mencintaimu,_

_maka aku pasti akan mati._

— _Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya._

**Kim Jaejoong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

Rabu pagi adalah hari terakhir Jung Yunho mendapatkan surat misterius itu. setelahnya, ia benar-benar tidak menemukannya lagi di atas mejanya. Taeyang mendesah lega begitu juga teman-teman kelas yang lainnya.

Apalagi ini adalah minggu-minggu terakhir mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah Shin Ki. Tapi sungguh aneh, ada orang yang berani menjahili atau berbuat iseng pada seorang Jung Yunho. Orang itu pasti sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

Seperti biasa, Yunho beserta _gank_ nya sedang berjalan menuju cafetaria ketika tanpa sengaja sebuah pekikan yang terdengar di area lapangan _futsal_ sukses membuat langkah namja minim senyum itu terhenti.

"Hey Jae! Kau tidak apa-apa. Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja melempar bola ke arahmu."

"Aish! Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan panggil nama itu babo. Aku sudah menyuap semua anak sekolah Shin Ki agar tidak bicara. Bisa gawat kalau Jung Yunho mendengar mulut embermu itu."

"Mianhe.. aku tidak sengaja Jaejoong-ah Oppst!"

"Aish! Tutup mulutmu itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, tinggal 2 hari ini kita masuk sekolah. Lagi pula orang mengerikan dan menyebalkan macam Jung Yunho itu memang harus di beri pelajaran. Sayang aku tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya, padahal sudah sekolah di sini selama hampir tiga tahun. Hahaha!"

"Kau tidak tahu Jung Yunho? Serius? L-lalu kau begitu saja mengerjainya?"

"Kau tidak takut dia membalasmu nantinya?"

Jaejoong mendecih. "Hey, dia tidak tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong yang mengiriminya surat permainan itu. jangan khawatir Hyun Seung-ah. Hanya masalah waktu saja, tapi sudah terlambat saat Jung Yunho tahu kebenarannya, mungkin aku sudah terbang ke Canada. Hitung-hitung kenang-kenangan sebelum lulus sekolah. Hahaha…."

"Kau ini aneh. Tidak tahu Jung Yunho, tapi berani-beraninya menulis surat kaleng seperti itu. memangnya apa yang pernah di lakukan Jung Yunho padamu?"

….

Tidak ada, Jaejoong memilih diam tetapi tidak dengan raut wajahnya yang di tersirat setitik kebencian mendalam serta luka dalam tatapan matanya. Kedua tangannya tergenggam dan mengepal erat.

Mata musang itu dengan tajam menatap buruannya. Jadi 'dia' anak bernama Kim Jaejoong itu? berani sekali anak itu mencari masalah dengan Jung Yunho.

Taeyang yang berada di samping Yunho, sudah berkeringat dingin. Tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan temannya itu. Sampai akhirnya satu seringai lolos dari bibir hati Yunho.

"_**Mau bermain denganku ya? Baiklah. Jangan menyesal saat aku menjadikanmu milikku nanti. Dan jangan pernah menyesal jika kita bersama, karena aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menikah denganku Kim Jaejoong. Ingat itu!"**_

Kemudian Yunho kembali berjalan menjauh dari lapangan _futsal._ Meninggalkan sosok yang telah ia ketahui sebagai pengirim surat rahasia kepadanya. Mengabaikan tawa yang di dengarnya dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Cantik, bersuara merdu, memikat, dan indah.

Itulah kesimpulan yang di tarik oleh Yunho tentang Kim Jaejoong. Yang sudah ia tetapkan akan menjadi miliknya dan menikah dengannya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tidak peduli sesulit dan sekeras apapun.

Kim Jaejoong akan tetap menikah dengannya apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

_**7 Tahun kemudian**_

_**23 year old, at Kim's Family**_

.

**Pesta Topeng**

Dia tahu, dan akan selalu tahu. Meskipun sosok itu terbungkus oleh sebuah topeng sekalipun, Jung Yunho selalu bisa mengetahui dengan baik bahwa itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah hampir 7 tahun lamanya ia menguntit targetnya, Yunho sama sekali belum menyerah. Ia selalu memantau Kim Jaejoong. Dimanapun, kapanpun dan di waktu apapun.

_Kim Jaejoong seperti adiktif baginya._

Alunan musik berubah lembut dan orang-orang yang berdiri di pelataran lantai dansa mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Tidak terkecuali sosok bersurai almond itu. Yunho tidak lepas memperhatikannya yang berdansa dengan pemilik mansion. Anak dan ibu itu sama-sama tertawa.

Yunho meletakkan gelas martininya lalu berjalan ke lantai dansa, menghampiri Jaejoong yang justru berjalan menuju _seel_ makanan setelah melepaskan tangan ibunya untuk berdansa dengan tuan Kim ayahnya.

Baru saja tangannya hendak menyentuh gelas wine, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan tanpa bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Ia jatuh membentur sebuah dada bidang. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi lengan yang mencengkram pinggangnya terlalu erat.

"Lepaskan! Brengsek." Desis bibir cherry itu.

"_Kau tahu, Jika perasaan kagumku telah tandas padamu.__—__ Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Kim Jaejoong." _ Balasan yang berupa bisikan itu membuat Jaejoong terbelalak.

Srak

Dengan dorongan kuat, akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan diri dari laki-laki yang sekarang tertangkap oleh sepasang doe eyesnya. Sosok tegap dan memiliki surai brunette. Bibir yang terbingkai unik serta mata yang di kelilingi sebuah topeng. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong tertegun di tempatnya. Siapa laki-laki ini? Ia merasa tidak pernah mengenal atau memiliki teman sepertinya. Selama 7 tahun di Canada, Jaejoong yakin seratus persen ia tidak mengenal laki-laki di hadapannya yang sedang memamerkan senyum di bibir uniknya.

"Dasar sinting. Namja gila!" kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan ketus itu justru menghadirkan senyuman di wajah Yunho. Di lihatnya Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Lalu tubuh namja itu menghilang dari pandangan Yunho.

Yunho meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Mata musangnya melirik pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lalu dengan santai ia meraih dua gelas minuman di hadapannya dan memasukkan butiran kecil pada masing-masing gelas. Sebelah garis matanya terangkat saat ia menyeringai. Yunho lantas berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa menghampiri sepasang pemilik mansion yang masih berdansa dengan begitu mesra.

"Selamat atas kesuksesan putra Anda tuan dan nyonya Kim." Tuan dan Nyonya Kim langsung berhenti berdansa dan menoleh ke arah Yunho. Keduanya tersenyum. "Gamsahamnibda Yunho ssi. Selamat untukmu juga yang berhasil meraih gelar mastermu di _Universitas British Columbia._ Apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" tanya nyonya Kim.

Yunho hanya tersenyum misterius. Ia menyodorkan dua gelas air dalam genggamannya kepada tuan dan nyonya rumah itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sempat heran saat melihat tamunya memberikan gelas air. Tidakkah itu terlalu sederhana di bandingkan wine? Tapi mereka tetap menerimannya dan meminumnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

"Apa kau akan langsung terjun mengurusi bisnis ayahmu yang terbengkalai? Atau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya tuan Kim sambil meneguk air putih dalam gelasnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Rumor memang menyebar seperti wabah di Korea. Termasuk berita mengenai kematian keluarganya satu-satunya. Jung Moong Gun di kabarkan meninggal karena serangan jantung di dalam mansion mewah keluarga Jung. Ibunya lebih dahulu tewas ketika ia berumur 10 tahun dalam kecelakaan mobil.

"Atau jangan-jangan Yunho ssi sudah memiliki calon pendamping? Dan akan langsung menikah?" cicit tawa nyonya Kim hanya berbuah senyum dari Jung Yunho.

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu menggeleng. "Aku ingin meminta tanda tangan kalian sebagai seniorku di dunia bisnis. Bolehkah?" Lalu Yunho mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku tuxedonya.

"Tentu saja Yunho-ah. "seru tuan Kim dengan penuh semangat.

Kedua suami istri itu saling berpandangan dan tersneyum, mereka bergantian membubuhkan tanda tangan ke dalam lembaran kertas itu. Setelah selesai, Yunho melipatnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku tuxedonya.

"Terima kasih tuan dan nyonya Kim. Selamat malam kalau begitu. Selamat menikmati malam panjang kalian yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku permisi, salam untuk putra kalian."

Tuan dan nyonya Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum. Keduanya kembali berdansa setelah memperhatikan punggung Yunho menghilang.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jaejoong terbelalak saat tiba-tiba seorang _lawyer_ sekaligus kuasa hukum menyeretnya turun ke lantai bawah mansion keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong menggeram saat dengan kasar pengacara itu menyentakkan tangannya. Hingga lagi-lagi sebuah bidang hangat membentur tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan tertegun saat matanya bertubrukan dengan sebentuk bibir yang sudah pernah di lihatnya. Semalam tepatnya ia merasa pernah melihat sosok ini.

Sampai tatapan mata doenya beralih pada tubuh ke dua orang tuanya yang berlutut di lantai. "Appa! Eomma! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak sedikitpun beranjak bahkan mengangkat wajah mereka.

Keduanya tertunduk masih memakai piyama tidur.

SET

Sosok yang memiliki bibir unik itu menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya saat sosok itu semakin mendekatkan diri hingga satu buah senyuman lolos dari sudut bibir unik itu.

Kali ini pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang kembali menjadi sasaran laki-laki itu. Jaejoong meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. "_Kau tahu, Kekagumanku padamu ibarat mariyuana yang mampu mengalirkan kecanduan.__—__Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Kim Jaejoong. " _Bisik suara baritone itu yang semakin membuat Jaejoong bergidik.

Ia terpaku di tempat ketika suara lantang seorang kuasa hukum terdengar memenuhi mansion keluarga Kim.

'_**Di sini, saya sebagai kuasa hukum yang sah membacakan sebuah lampiran yang telah resmi di tanda tangani oleh tuan Kim Jeong Myeon serta nyonya Kim Eun Kyung. Bahwa hak seluruh aset milik keluarga Kim beserta putra tunggal mereka yang bernama Kim Jaejoong telah jatuh ke tangan tuan Jung Yunho dan keputusan ini tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.'**_

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Aliran darahnya seolah memaksa untuk berhenti hingga membuat seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku bahkan tangan, kaki, kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya begitu mati rasa. Bukan masalah surat atau lampiran yang di bacakan oleh lawyer itu, juga bukan karena kedua orang tuanya yang memberikan tanda tangan di sana tanpa persetujuannya. Ia terdiam, terpaku, dan membisu karena sistem pemikirnya menangkap sebuah nama yang masih terpatri dalam ingatannya.

'Jung Yunho….'

Berbagai gambaran klise tentang surat kaleng, surat permainan, kata-kata yang tertulis didalamnya membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia semakin tertegun ketika merasakan rengkuhan erat menyapa pinggangnya. Jaejoong memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mendongak dan melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya. Sepasang mata musang yang sangat tajam juga rahang tegas di padu senyum angkuh serta arogan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Benarkah laki-laki ini Jung Yunho? Sampai sebuah seringai terbentuk di atas bibir berbentuk hati itu dan barulah Jaejoong meyakini katidakyakinannya.

Pelukan di tubuhnya semakin erat membuat Jaejoong risih. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah manusia yang berbahaya lebih dari apapun. Tapi itu semua hanya sebatas kata 'mencoba' karena Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika jari-jari milik laki-laki bermata tajam itu sangat kuat merengkuhnya, seperti penjara yang siap mengurungnya dan tidak akan pernah melepas apalagi membebaskannya.

Sampai sebait kalimat itu mengorek kembali isi ingatan Jaejoong tentang masa lalu. Sebaris kalimat yang di bisikkan Jung Yunho tepat di telinganya.

"_Kau tahu… Kehadiranmu seperti nafas untukku. Hingga sedetik saja aku berhenti mencintaimu, maka aku pasti akan mati. __—__ Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Kim Jaejoongie…."_

"Erh…" Jaejoong mengeliat saat Yunho meniup lubang telinganya usai membisikkan kata-kata yang sekarang berputar kembali di membran otaknya.

"Dengarkan aku Kim, ah Jung Jaejoong. Dua hari lagi kita akan menikah. Sampai hari itu tiba, kau tidak akan ku biarkan keluar selangkahpun dari rumah ini. Dan orang yang bertanggung jawab adalah…" pandangan Yunho melirik pada tuan dan nyonya Kim yang masih bersimpuh di lantai. "Mereka, kedua orang tuamu."

Jaejoong berganti menatap kedua orang tuanya. Sampai sepasang hazelnya memejam dan kepahitan tergores jelas di air mukanya.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu sebelum atau tepat saat hari pernikahan kita, aku Jung Yunho bersumpah akan kubuat apapun yang di miliki keluarga Kim rata dengan tanah tidak terkecuali kedua orang tuamu. Camkan itu."

Sebelah tangan Yunho bergerak mendekati dagu Jaejoong kemudian mencengkramnya erat. Memaksa wajah itu agar menoleh ke arahnya. Hingga dalam satu kali sentakan, kedua belahan bibir itu bertemu. Jaejoong memilih diam dan merapatkan bibirnya hingga Yunho menyeringai sebelum memberikan gigitan pada daging kenyal itu dan membuatnya berdarah serta luka. Ia tidak peduli, baginya itu adalah sebuah tanda yang manis dan sangat pas terukir di wajah seseorang yang di gilainya. Seseorang yang sudah di pikirkannya sejak tujuh tahun lalu, seseorang yang berani mempermainkannya dan membuat seluruh pikirannya hanya tertuju padanya. Hanya Kim Jaejoong yang mampu melakukan hal itu, dan Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan seseorang yang seperti itu. Sampai kapanpun.

Yunho lantas berjalan pergi di ikuti beberapa pengawalnya serta lawyer dan kuasa hukumnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang akhirnya runtuh dari pertahanannya. Laki-laki itu terduduk di sofa dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya terpias ketidakpercayaan dan kekhawatiran.

"J-Jae… maafkan kami." Suara ayahnya tidak mampu membuat laki-laki bekulit putih itu berpaling dari tatapan kosongnya. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Jaejoong memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga berada di atas sofa. Ia tidak menyangka perbuatannya di masa lalu akan berakar pada kehidupannya sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya dulu berakibat fatal pada dirinya saat ini. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya yang terasa mencekat di tenggorokannya. Setelah ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang bisa saja terjadi.

_"Kau menyukai seseorang?" Jaejoong menatap sosok gadis manis itu sambil mengernyit. Baru kali ini seorang Go Ahra, teman masa kecilnya mengatakan tentang rasa sukanya. Biasanya gadis itu hanya akan menggelengkan kepala ketika Jaejoong bertanya._

"_Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu eoh?"_

_Sekali lagi Ahra hanya memamerkan senyumnya. Membuat laki-laki di hadapanya memutar bola mata. Ahra selalu menyukai ekspresi yang dimiliki teman kecilnya itu. Karena meskipun Jaejoong seorang namja, dia selalu terlihat imut saat merajuk bahkan ketika sedang kesal apalagi marah. "Yaa… Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku? Cepat katakan siapa laki-laki itu? aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya."_

_Ahra justru tertawa. Gadis bermata amber itu menggeleng. Ah, menggoda Kim Jaejoong sungguh mengasikkan. _

_Sampai Ahra berpaling dan menghindari tatapan memicing Jaejoong. Gadis itu tanpa sengaja melihat sosok pujaanya berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah angkuh serta penuh dengan ketampanan yang mampu membuat Ahra merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya._

'_Jung Yunho….'_

"_Mwo? Siapa tadi? J-Jung? Laki-laki yang kau sukai itu bermarga Jung? Jung Yunho? Siapa dia?"_

_Tersadar dari kecerobohannya, Ahra lantas menutup wajahnya dan menggeleng kemudian berlalu pergi sembari menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang terhias di sepasang hamparan pipinya. "Yaa! Kenapa kau kabur? Aku kan hanya bertanya? Ahra-ah!" Jaejoong mengejar Ahra dan mengabaikan begitu saja sosok namja pemilik mata musang yang sempat memandang datar punggungnya menjauh._

_Seminggu sudah Jaejoong mencoba mengorek informasi siapa laki-laki yang di sukai oleh Ahra. Sampai sebuah berita mengejutkan menghancurkan paginya di sekolah Shin Ki._

_Seorang gadis di temukan meninggal setelah terjatuh dari atap sekolah. Tengkoraknya pecah dan banjir darah menjadi pemandangan mengenaskan di halaman sekolah Shin Ki. Jaejoong hanya mampu menelan ludahnya menyaksikan sosok tubuh teman kecilnya seperti itu._

"_Aku dengar semua karna Jung Yunho."_

"_Semua gadis rela melakukan apapun demi Yunho."_

"_Tidak heran mellihat mereka saling berkelahi dan menjatuhkan seperti itu."_

"_Tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan. Sampai ada yang meninggal seperti itu."_

"_Bukankah dia gadis anak kelas dua? Adik kelas Yunho bukan?"_

"_Segigih apapun mereka berusaha, tidak akan penah bisa meraih seorang Jung Yunho."_

"_Benar… benar….."_

_Jaejoong menutup sepasang hazelnya. Bisikan-bisikan itu mendengung dalam kepalanya seperti kumpulan lebah. Kata-kata 'Jung Yunho' menyerap hampir semua memory dalam otaknya. Jika laki-laki itu mampu mempermainkan orang lain, kenapa dia juga tidak di permainkan? Kedua tangan Jaejoong mengepal dan seringai penuh kebencian tergores di wajahnya._

_Suatu pagi yang masih lengang di sekolah Shin Ki. Jaejoong menarik seragam seorang anak kelas tiga yang sudah di ketahuinya berada satu kelas dengan orang bernama Jung Yunho._

"_Taruh surat ini di atas meja Jung Yunho. Kalau kau angkat bicara, kau sendiri yang akan tahu akibatnya. Ini bayaranmu." Namja cantik yang memiliki tanda lahir di bawah matanya itu menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas berisi surat serta beberapa lembar won ke tangan anak laki-laki berambut cepak di hadapannya. Tidak merasa sungkan, anak berambut cepak itu mengangguk dengan senyuman senangnya. Hanya menaruh surat dan mendapatkan uang secara cuma-cuma. Tidak masalah bukan…_

"_Arraseo.." jawaban mantab itu membuat Jaejoong menarik garis di sudut cherry lipsnya._

_Setelah ini Jung Yunho akan tahu bagaimana rasanya di permainkan. Sama sepertinya yang suka mempermainkan._

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap jas putih yang di kenakannya tanpa ekspresi. Beberapa jam lagi ia akan menjadi seorang pengantin, menjadi seorang mempelai dan menjadi seorang yang berhasil meraih Jung Yunho. Bukankah seharusnya ia bangga. Dulu, teman-temannya akan berkata tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa meraih laki-laki itu, tidak ada yang bisa menggapainya atau bahkan menjangkaunya. Tapi sekarang, bukankah ia berhasil melakukan semua itu?

"Jae…" sentakan kecil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari ketertegunannya. Tepukan ayahnya di bahu kanannya membuat namja itu akhirnya melepas pandangannya dari pantulan tubuhnya di dalam cermin.

"App-"

"Pergilah Jae. Pergilah yang jauh dari rumah ini. Tinggalkan keluarga Kim ini sejauh mungkin."

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Sorot matanya memancarkan rasa tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya berfikir demikian? "Appa! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian hancur. Apa Appa lupa yang di ucapkan Jung Yunho? Namja itu akan membunuh Appa dan Eomma juga apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Kim. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Appa tahu pasti tentang itu." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

Sementara pria di hadapannya langsung terduduk dan meraih kedua betis Jaejoong hingga membuatnya terperanggah. "Apa yang Appa lakukan?" sentak Jaejoong dan meraih lengan ayahnya untuk membawanya kembali berdiri. Tapi pria itu tetap bersikukuh dengan posisinya membuat Jaejoong harus mendesah lelah. "Appa… jangan seperti ini. Ku mohon…"

"Maafkan Appa, Jaejoong-ah. Appa yang salah. Appa tidak tahu saat di perdayai oleh Jung Yunho. Kami tidak menyangka jika kertas kosong yang di berikannya ternyata adalah pemindahan hak serta kekuasaan atas dirimu juga semua aset milik keluarga Kim. Appa bodoh Jae. Appa laki-laki tidak berguna…" tuan Kim mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Jaejoong yang tersentak langsung menangkap tangan ayahnya.

"APPA! Dengarkan aku. Semua masalah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Appa atau Eomma. Ini adalah masalah antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Masalah kami di masa lalu. Jadi sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau dan Jung Yunho saling mengenal?"

Entah kenapa menjawab pertanyaan yang ringan dari ayahnya saja, Jaejoong merasa tidak mampu. Tenggorokannya terasa di sumbat bongkahan batu. Karena bagaimanapun juga di bilang kenal, Jaejoong juga sama sekali tidak mengenal Jung Yunho. Yang ia ingat hanyalah pernah mempermainkan laki-laki itu dengan tiga lembar kertas yang sekarang akan menjadi mimpi buruknya dalam kehidupan nyata.

BLAK

"Waktu kalian habis. Saatnya menikah Kim Jaejoong." Suara bass yang tegas serta penuh dengan autoritas itu memenuhi ruangan kamar Jaejoong.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari ayah dan anak itu, Jung Yunho berjalan dan meraih tangan Jaejoong lantas menariknya dengan keras. Menatap wajah sendu ayahnya, Jaejoong mengedip serta mengangguk seolah mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yunho berhenti di depan pintu. Tanpa menoleh, laki-laki tanpa senyum itu berujar. "Jangan hanya berdiri di sana. Bukankah kau wali dari calon pengantinku. Dasar bodoh!"

Set

PLAK

"Lakukan apapun sesukamu, tapi jangan pernah mengatai orang tuaku. Mereka tidak tahu apapun." Desis Jaejoong dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

Yunho menyentuh bekas tamparan Jaejoong, ia menyeringai setelahnya. Kemudian menarik tanganya dan menjilatnya. Jaejoong benar-benar syok melihat kelakukan laki-laki pemilik marga Jung itu. Ia terpaku dan menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan. Tapi perlahan seringai itu memudar dan terganti dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris musang Yunho. Diraihnya kembali tangan Jaejoong. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya, bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan amarah laki-laki itu mengalir ke dalam ganggaman tangannya. Menarik Jaejoong ke sisinya dengan kasar, Yunho lantas berbisik di telinga namja itu.

"Jangan harap kau bisa berjalan besok pagi."

Jaejoong menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Yunho. Tapi sia-sia. Genggaman laki-laki itu seperti rantai ular yang mengikat dengan kuatnya. Bahkan ketika menuruni tangga, Jaejoong tetap berusaha melepaskan diri sampai sebuah rengkuhan di pinggangnya membuat Jaejoong tertegun. "Kalau kau berulah, aku tidak segan-segan memperkosamu di depan pendeta yang akan menikahkan kita." Satu kalimat itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong berdesir. Sebuah desiran yang lebih pada rasa khawatir serta gelisah di dalam benaknya.

Pernikahan itu tidak seperti biasanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya, lalu seorang pendeta, dan seorang lawyer. Tidak ada siapapun lagi yang hadir dalam pernikahan mendadak ini.

Setelah kata 'bersedia' terlontar dari masing-masing bibir mempelai, kemudian saling bertukar cincin. Pernikahan itupun selesai. Mungkin Yunho memang sengaja melakukan ini sebagai balasan permainan dulu. Namja itu pasti tidak akan mau jika nama baiknya hancur karena berita pernikahannya dengan seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya bocor ke tangan publik. Tidak ada alasan, Jung Yunho memang seorang yang licik. Itulah yang di pikirkan Jaejoong. Mungkin setelah ini, laki-laki Jung itu akan sering membawa seorang pelacur atau mungkin juga menelantarkannya. Jaejoong mendengus memikirkan hal itu. Hanya masalah waktu sampai permainan ini selesai.

Jaejoong baru akan berjalan pergi, ketika tangannya di tarik dan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Yunho. Tanpa basa basi, laki-laki Jung itu melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kasar. Semua mata langsung berpaling tidak terkecuali kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya ciuman itu terhenti. Yunho mengusap lembut bibir plum Jaejoong. "Bukankah sepasang mempelai melakukannya setelah bertukar cincin?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Di usapnya bibirnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata dari wajah Yunho, kemudian ia berlau pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang justru tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

Dugaan Jaejoong ternyata meleset dan melenceng jauh. Yunho sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kediaman Kim setelah pernikahan mereka. Laki-laki itu meminta jadwalnya di kosongkan. Ia bahkan memilih seseorang yang berintegritas tinggi serta cerdas dalam mengelola perusahaan untuk di tempatkan di bisnis keluarga Kim. Sehingga tuan dan nyonya Kim juga tidak perlu meninggalkan mansion. Entah apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan laki-laki itu. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa menduga atau menebaknya.

Semua mata sedang menatap layar televisi. Meskipun sebenarnya tuan dan nyonya Kim benar-benar ingin menghilang dari tempat yang di penuhi dengan suasana mencekam serta kaku itu. Tapi sekali lagi, niat mereka hanyalah berupa niat karena selama Jung Yunho belum beranjak dari tempatnya, maka yang lain juga tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian harus menyayangi dan mencintaiku seperti putra kalian sendiri."

Tuan dan nyonya Kim saling berpandangan dan meneguk ludah. Apa maksud Yunho mengatakan itu? Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan meraih remote tv kemudian mulai memindah-mindah chanelnya.

"K-kami tidak mengerti Y-Yunho ssi.." tuan Kim mencoba menjawab meskipun nada gugup tidak meninggalkan suaranya. Di sampingnya istrinya, Kim Eun Kyung menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku menantu kalian. Apa itu cukup?"

Jaejoong mendengus masih dengan aktivitasnya memindah chanel tv.

"K-Kami mengerti Yunho ssi. Kami akan menyayangi dan mencintaimu seperti kami menyayangi dan mencintai uri Jaejoongie."

Prang!

Cangkir di atas cawan itu terbalik dan hancur di lantai saat Yunho sengaja menjatuhkannya. "Apa ada orang tua yang memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan ssi? Memuakkan! Dan KAU jangan pernah memutar bola matamu juga mendengus di hadapanku JUNG JAEJOONG! Atau…."

Mengindahkan ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong justru tersenyum sinis dan semakin sering memainkan remote tv dengan memindah chanel acara setiap satu detik.

SET

PRAKK!

Yunho menyambar remote dalam genggaman Jaejoong lalu membantingnya ke lantai hingga pecah berserakan. Tuan dan nyonya Kim sama-sama menutup mata mereka. Tapi Jaejoong justru berdecak dan bangkit berdiri hanya untuk di tarik kembali dan terduduk tepat di samping Yunho. Didorongnya tubuh laki-laki berwajah cantik itu hingga kepala Jaejoong membentur sandaran sofa.

Jaejoong berontak tapi Yunho telah lebih dahulu menindih kedua kakinya serta mencengkram erat kedua tangannya. Wajahnya mendekat hingga hanya beberapa senti dari kedua mata Jaejoong yang di penuhi dengan sorot amarah serta kebencian. "Kau ingin melakukan malam pertama di depan orang tua kita sayang?" Jaejoong mendengus dan tanpa berfikir panjang langsung meludahi wajah Yunho. Membuat laki-laki Jung itu menggeram kesal.

Menyeringai, Yunho menghapus air ludah yang menempel di hidunganya. Kemudian tangannya yang tidak mengunci lengan Jaejoong tertuju pada kedua pipi Jaejoong lalu mencengkram bagian itu dengan keras membuat Jaejoong meringis. Nafas keduanya saling menderu ketika sepasang onix dan obsidian mereka bertemu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Yunho berseru dengan suara tajamnya, "Jangan ada yang beranjak atau meninggalkan tempat ini. Jika aku mati di rumah ini, maka kalian juga yang akan menerima akibatnya. Jangan pernah berani mencoba membunuhku, dan Eomma… Appa…. Aku akan memberikan tontonan menarik untuk kalian."

Mppckkkk…

Jaejoong terbelalak ketika dengan tiba-tiba Yunho mencium bibirnya dan dan melumatnya dengan sangat kasar. Ia semakin mencoba berontak dan kedua kakinya yang menendang, tapi apapun itu tak berhasil ketika Yunho terus membuat nafasnya menipis. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi cengkraman tangan Yunho di wajahnya terasa sangat perih. Sampai sepasang hazelnya menangkap wajah kedua orang tuanya. Tuan Kim memilih menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan tergenggam erat sedangkan ibunya, Kim Eun Kyung menutup mulutnya serta terisak. Air mata berjatuhan di wajah wanita itu. Melihat putra semata wayangnya di perlakukan sedemikian rupa.

Jaejoong semakin merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia terus menutup rapat bibirnya, tapi lagi-lagi cengkraman jari-jari Yunho meruntuhkan pertahannya. Lidah laki-laki itu berhasil menelusup ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya dan mengabsen deretan giginya. Mendorong lidah Jaejoong serta menyesap saliva yang ada. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tiba-tiba begitu sisa-sia pasokan udara dalam rongga dadanya menipis oleh ciuman menuntut Yunho.

Nyonya Kim memekik dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke dada suaminya saat melihat Yunho merobek kemeja Jaejoong hingga kancing-kancing berjatuhan di bawah sofa. Suara yang terdengar hanya berupa erangan Jaejoong ketika gigi-gigi tajam Yunho menghunus kedua puncak mahkota dadanya. Di selingi isakan tangis yang penuh kepedihan dari bibir nyonya Kim.

"Berhenti Brengsekkkk!" pekik Jaejoong dengan nafas memburu. Wajahnya memerah dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Tapi Yunho tidak mempedulikannya, laki-laki itu terus menciumi sisi tubuh Jaejoong seolah semua kenikmatan terendap dalam lapisan kulit putihnya.

Nyonya Kim semakin terisak. "Joongie… tolong jangan perlakukan putraku seperti itu.."

BRUK

Tuan Kim runtuh dari kedua kakinya dan akhirnya berlutut di lantai. "Aku mohon Yunho-ah….." ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk. Hingga untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menitikan air mata melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti itu.

Yunho masih saja terus bermain dengan menjilat seluruh permukaan perut Jaejoong. Namun dalam sekejap, laki-laki itu bangkit dan meninggalkan tubuh Jaejoong begitu saja. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yunho kembali berbalik dan menatap bergantian orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. "Keluarga yang indah." Ucapnya lalu menyeringai dan pergi.

'Dasar bajingan brengsek! Kau benar-benar sakit Jung Yunho.' Batin Jaejoong dan mengutuk dalam hati atas rasa nyeri yang menjalar di kedua nipplenya.

"Aku tidak sakit Jae. Aku bahkan terlalu sehat untuk bisa membunuh Jung Moon Gun dan merancang sebuah kecelakaan mobil 15 tahun yang lalu. Hahaha…"

Cih,

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Jung Yunho seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Mereka semua terlalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh laki-laki Jung itu. Mengerikan, itulah yang terpati dalam pikiran mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Apa yang sedang eomma lakukan?" kedua mata Jaejoong melebar saat melihat ibunya Kim Eun Kyung memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman teh di cangkir bercawan.

SET

Jaejoong tepat menahan tangan ibunya yang berada di atas minuman. "Eomma…"

"Eomma akan menyingkirkan si brengsek itu Joongie. Jangan halangi eomma. Orang seperti Jung Yunho benar-benar pantas mati." Mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir ibunya, membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Sebelumnya wanita berhati lembut itu sama sekali tidak seperti ini. Tatapan Jaejoong tertuju pada serpihan serbuk yang meluncur ke dalam minuman teh di dalam cangkir. "Aku akan melihat Yunho dulu." Katanya dan pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang mengaduk isi cangkir.

Tangan Jaejoong gemetar saat menyentuh handle pintu kamarnya dengan Yunho. Semalam ia memilih tidur di kamar tamu dan membiarkan laki-laki Jung itu tidur sendirian di kamar ini. Menghela nafasnya dengan dalam, Jaejoong akhirnya memutar knop pintu dan mencoba melihat ke dalam. Yunho tampak mondar-mandir dengan telepon di genggamannya.

"Bodoh! Jangan biarkan mereka mendapatkan proyek itu. Aku tidak mau tahu, ini adalah proyek penting untuk bisa membuat perusahaan Kim kembali bangkit. Kalau sampai gagal, maka perusahaan milik keluarga Kim akan musnah. Lakukan yang terbaik sebisamu. Aku akan berusaha agar keluarga Kim tidak tahu apapun."

PIP

"Kim Young Min keparat itu benar-benar cari mati! Kau pikir semudah itu menipu keluarga adikmu sendiri. Selama masih ada Jung Yunho, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh apapun milik kekasihku. Brengsek!"

Prak!

Ponsel layar sentuh itu menghantam dinding dengan tragis.

Sementara Jaejoong menutup kembali pintu kamar dan bersandar di baliknya. Dadanya bergemuruh, kedua bola matanya tertegun dan jantungnya berdetak menggila. 'Tidak mungkin!'

Ia beranjak dengan pikiran linglung dari depan kamar itu. Jadi sebenarnya seperti apa Jung Yunho itu? apa yang dilakukan namja itu? apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? Kim Young Min, pamannya? Apa yang di lakukan orang itu? menghancurkan keluarga Kim? Kepala Jaejoong serasa ingin pecah memikirkan semuanya.

Ia terus berjalan menjauh dengan pikiran-pikiran dan pertanyaan yang mendengung di kepalanya. Hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentaknya. Jaejoong bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan Yunho tepat saat sepasang hazelnya melihat sosok Kim Eun Kyung membawa sebuah nampan dan cangkir teh masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

Yunho mengerutkan kening saat melihat ibu mertuanya membawa nampan yang berisikan secangkir teh dengan tangan gemetar. "Baik sekali eomoni membuatkan teh untuk menantu tersayang."

Nyonya Kim tampak kikuk. Ia mencoba tersenyum dengan canggung serta gugup. "T-tentu saja. K-kau harus cepat meminumnya, sebelum dingin. Jja minumlah." Bukannya menaruh cangkir itu diatas meja, nyonya Kim menyodorkannya ke hadapan Yunho. Laki-laki Jung itu tersenyum dan menerima cangkir teh yang sudah di bubuhi racun oleh mertuanya sendiri.

Mulut Yunho sudah menyentuh bibir cangkir bertepatan dengan pintu kamar yang menjeblak terbuka. Jaejoong terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Yunho tunggu!" serunya keras. Menaikkan alis matanya, Yunho mengurungkan niatnya menyeruput teh dalam cangkir. Sedangkan Kim Eun Kyung menatap putranya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho dan tanpa sepatah katapun mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Yunho. "Teh ini mungkin rasanya asin. Aku tadi melihat eomma sepertinya salah memasukkan garam kedalamnya. Sebaiknya dibuang saja." Lalu Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi dan menuang cairan teh itu ke dalam kloset kemudian membilasnya dengan air.

"Aku akan membantu eomma membuat teh yang baru untukmu. Istirahatlah." Jaejoong menarik tangan ibunya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Mata musang Yunho menatap datar. Ia mengangkat bahu dan memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pandangannya menerawang. Cara yang dipilihnya untuk memiliki Jaejoong memang salah, tapi Yunho sudah tidak mampu bersabar lagi. Meskipun semua orang di dalam rumah ini membencinya, yang terpenting adalah menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya seutuhnya. Itulah prioritasnya, hal yang sudah di tunggunya selama tujuh tahun. Mewujudkan apa yang pernah di tulis Jaejoong untuknya, memiliki, bersama dan menikah. Selamanya.

Di keluarkannya dompet miliknya dari dalam saku celana. Yunho kemudian menarik keluar potongan-potongan kertas lusuh dari sana. Ia tersenyum menatap tulisan tangan Jaejoong yang masih di simpannya. Bait-bait kalimat yang sudah sangat di hafalnya diluar kepala. Yunho meletakkan dompet serta surat-surat itu di atas meja nackhas, lalu memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Senyum kecut telontar di bibirnya. Mungkin malam ini ia juga akan kembali tidur sendiri.

.

.

.

"Eomma tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Joongie? Tinggal sedikit lagi kita bisa menyingkirkan si brengsek Jung Yunho selamanya." Kim Eun Kyung menatap kesal putra satu-satunya.

"Apa kau punya rencana lain untuk melenyapkannya? Appa sudah tidak tahan berada di dalam neraka ini bersama bajingan itu." kali ini tuan Kim angkat bicara sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Jaejoong.

Namja pemilik kulit putih susu itu menghela nafasnya dalam. Ditatapnya wajah kedua orang tuanya bergantian. "Maafkan aku Appa, Eomma. Jika kalian membunuh Yunho, maka kalian juga harus membunuhku."

Tuan dan nyonya Kim langsung terkesiap. "Apa maksudmu Jae? Jaga bicaramu." Sentak Kim Jeong Myeon marah. "Apa otakmu terbentur sesuatu? Joongie-ah…." sambung Kim Eun Kyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Jaejoong justru tersenyum kecut. Ia mendengus kemudian menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tajam. "Appa, Eomma. Kalianlah yang sebenarnya terlalu naif dan mudah di tipu. Kalian bahkan tidak sadar jika Youn Min ajhusi telah menipu kalian dan menjual seluruh aset milik keluarga Kim ke pihak luar. Dan kalian tahu siapa yang sudah membeli semua itu?" Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dan menutup mata sejenak. Ia bisa melihat wajah kebingungan kedua orang tuanya. "Maaf, ku rasa kalian memang harus mengetahui ini. Bahwa menantu kalian, pendamping hidup putra kalian serta orang yang paling kalian benci di dunia ini adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil menahan kita untuk tidak jatuh pada lubang kemiskinan. Itulah kenyataanya. Jadi, jika Jung Yunho mati maka kita semua juga akan mati." Jaejoong lantas berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang terpukul oleh keterkejutan.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho dan meminta penjelasan dari laki-laki itu. Apa yang sedang di rencanakannya, apa yang di pikirkan namja itu dan apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi. Begitu langkahnya sampai di depan pintu kamar, Jaejoong ragu-ragu untuk membuka knop itu. tetapi pada akhirnya, keberanian menuntunya hingga sebuah derit kecil berhasil terdengar dan pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Degupan jantungnya semakin memburu ketika Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Bisa dilihatnya Yunho berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia menutup pintu sepelan mungkin, kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang tidak kosong itu. Jaejoong memilih berdiri dalam diam dan mengawasi laki-laki itu terlelap.

Yunho tampak lebih manusiawi ketika memejamkan matanya. Bahkan wajah pria itu begitu tampan dan berkharisma. Jaejoong mengernyit saat melihat tidur Yunho yang terlihat gelisah. Berulang kali laki-laki itu berubah posisi. Bahkan peluh telah membanjiri wajah serta lehernya. Apa yang sedang di mimpikan laki-laki itu hingga mengganggu alam bawah sadarnya?

Terdorong oleh hatinya, Jaejoong berniat mengambil tisue di meja nackhas, tetapi sesuatu yang berada di sana menyentak hatinya. 'surat yang di kirimkannya pada Yunho sewaktu di sekolah menengah atas dulu, surat permainan dan sesuatu yang menjadi awal Jung Yunho mengetahui siapa itu Kim Jaejoong'.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaejoong meraih surat-surat yang hanya 3 lembar itu. Jadi Yunho menyimpannya selama 7 tahun ini? Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak membuangnya atau menghancurkannya. Meletakkan kembali surat-surat itu, Jaejoong memilih mengambil beberapa lembar tissue kemudian mendekati tempat tidur. Ia menelan saliva, sampai derit ranjang terdengar ketika Jaejoong menumpukan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dengan pelan, di usapnya peluh yang membasahi pelipis, dahi serta leher Yunho.

"Wae? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Benarkah kau melakukan semua ini karena aku? Apa yang membuatmu berbuat begitu jahat pada orang-orang? Kenapa Yunho-ah?" bisik Jaejoong lirih sambil menghela nafas, ia bangkit berdiri kembali dan memilih meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Percuma ia bicara jika Yunho tidak dalam keadaan terjaga.

SET

BRUK

Jaejoong tersentak ketika tangannya di cengkram dan di tarik hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Lalu sebuah lengan memerangkapnya dan memeluk possesif pinggangnya. "Y-Yun.. kau tidak tidur?" pertanyaan itu bahkan terlontar dengan nada khawatir serta gugup oleh bibir cherry Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Dadanya sudah bergemuruh apalagi ketika tangan Yunho menarik tubuhnya dan namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong. Ia yakin Yunho mampu mendengar deguban jantungnya yang menggila. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Hingga suara bass yang diucapkan dalam keadaan menutup mata itu membuat Jaejoong membeku. "Aku melakukan semuanya karena aku tergila-gila padamu. Aku membunuh seorang pelacur yang melahirkanku karena wanita itu pantas mati, dan aku menghabisi laki-laki yang bukan ayah kandungku, karena ia berniat menyingkirkanku dari dunia ini… Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong, sangat dan sangat mencintaimu." Lalu Yunho melesakkan wajahnya lebih ke dalam kehangatan tubuh Jaejoong. Dihirupnya aroma memabukkan milik namja itu sepuasnya. Senyum penuh kepuasan terlukis di wajahnya yang masih terpejam.

Sementara Jaejoong, ia terdiam, terpaku dan tercenung oleh semua kata-kata Yunho. Seperti itukah hidup laki-laki yang pernah di permainkannya? Seperti itukah hidup Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya? Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, tangannya bergerak menyentuh puncak kepala Yunho yang terbenam di dadanya.

Kedua matanya terpejam dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk. Apakah setelah ini ia bisa membuka hatinya untuk laki-laki ini? Ketika semua keburukan itu akhirnya beralasan dan memiliki akar. Apakah setelah ini ia mampu menerima Jung Yunho menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya? Ketika apa yang di lakukan laki-laki itu semata-mata karena dirinya dan untuk dirinya. Apakah setelah ini Jaejoong bersedia hidup selamanya bersama dengan Jung Yunho?

Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Karena Jaejoong tahu, bahwa membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa memahami, menerima dan mencintai pendamping hidupnya sepenuh hati. Membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menjalani semuanya bersama-sama, dan membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa saling menjaga serta mempercayai satu sama lain. Waktu jugalah yang mampu menumbuhkan kasih sayang serta cinta itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**HAVE**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

**.**

**gia sirayuki**

**.**

**TAMAT**

Story ini special untuk kakak tersayangku. Selamat ulang tahun kakak. Semoga apa yang aku sampaikan dalam tulisan ini, bisa di pahami maksud dan maknanya.

Hanya satu baris kalimat dariku. " Mungkin Tuhan memiliki alasan 'dia' menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Selalu ada alasan, sekecil apapun itu."

HAVE – alasanku memilih judul ini. Karena _have_ punya banyak verba (punya, memiliki, mempunyai, mendapat, memperoleh, menemukan, mengalami, memberi, tidak dapat menjawab, ingin, paham dll), begitu juga dengan ending cerita ini. Akupun masih menunggu karena apa yang di alami Jaejoong, aku sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan ini. Dan untuk kakak, semoga pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik ^^ Aamiin.


End file.
